Cambio de identidades
by wendolyne
Summary: Las tres chicas viven en un internado, Bombón es la reina de la escuela, siempre perfecta y la más hermosa, Bellota es la que siempre se mete en algún problema, adora los deportes y odia el maquillaje y los vestidos. ¿Que pasara cuando Bombon escape y el director le ruegue a Bellota que tome el lugar de Bombon? Tomar su lugar incluso con sus amigos y ...¡Brick el novio de Bombon?


**Hola, esta es mi segundo fanfic de las chicas súper poderosas y mi tercero en publicar, si pueden chequen el primero que hizo, espero que les guste, comenten y díganme que les parece :)**

- Señorita Bellota Utonio – dijo la profesora Middle – se le solicita su presencia en la dirección en este mismo instante.

Todas las cabezas de los estudiantes del salón se giraron hacia el ultimo asiento junto a la ventana, justo donde una chica con cabello negro corto y despeinado dormía ruidosamente mientras babeaba todo el pupitre.

- ¡Señorita Utonio! – la profesora Middle no era conocida por su paciencia y dejo caer el gran libro de matemáticas sobre el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo y despertando a quien dormía como oso

- ¡Fueron los aliens! – grito Bellota al despertar y todo el salón comenzó a reír

Bellota comenzó a voltear hacia ambos lados muy confundida, después de bostezar Giro hacia su derecha y sus ojos se toparon con los de Brick, su amigo desde que podía recordar, tenía un hermoso rostro sin ninguna imperfección y un corto y desarreglado cabello color castaño rojizo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Bellota notando que el también se reía con sus compañeros.

Brick simplemente señaló al frente de la clase, de su asiento pudo ver a la profesora Middle a punto de darle un ataque de ira. Bellota se puso rígida.

-Señorita Utonio – dijo la profesora Middle reteniendo el aliento un poco para evitar perder el control – la llaman en la oficina

Bellota abrió los ojos. ¿Otra vez?, ella pensaba que el asunto de poner tiburones pequeños en la piscina había quedado en el pasado después de esas dos semanas de pesados castigos.

-¿Es por lo de los tiburones? – pregunto descaradamente Bellota.

-No me han informado la razón – dijo la señorita Middle, añorando que aquella visita al director sea la que la expulsara de la escuela – pero requieren su presencia en este momento, así que más le vale irse en este instante.

Bellota volteo a ver a Brick otra vez, este se tapaba la boca para evitar reírse demasiado fuerte, así que al pasar por su asiento, le dio un golpe en la nunca haciendo que este dejara de reírse y comenzara a quejarse por el dolor.

Por supuesto que ya se sabía el camino hacia la dirección, este era su segundo año en este internado y desde el primer día que estuvo en este instituto con sus hermanas no había causado más que un montón de problemas, no estaba orgullosa de eso, pero tampoco era algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

-¡Bellota! – escucho una chillona voz de tras de ella mientras iba subiendo las escaleras.

Era su hermana menor Burbuja. Burbuja siempre era amable y tierna con cualquier persona, gracias a su naturaleza buena era fácil de engañar y de usar, es por eso que Bellota siempre cuidaba de ella y protegía que su inocencia siguiera intacta. Burbuja traía agarrado su sedoso cabello rubio con dos colitas bajas.

-¿Burbuja?- dijo Bellota algo extrañada – Creí que tenias clase a esta hora.

-Nop – dijo Burbuja – me han llamado al la dirección.

-¡¿También a ti?! – dijo Bellota - ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¿Tal vez te castigan por ser demasiado amable hacia las personas?.

Burbuja rio

-No lo se – dijo Burbuja – no he hecho nada.

Caminaron un momento en silencio hasta que Burbuja volvió a iniciar conversación.

-No será por – bajo la voz un poco - ¿Bombón?

**_Flashback_**

Una hermosa chica con un delicado y lacio cabello pelirrojo cayendo por los hombros comenzaba a furiosamente meter su ropa dentro de su maleta color rosa. Se escucha que alguien abre la puerta.

-¿Bombón? – dice Bellota - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-Oh – dice Bombón, notando la presencia de su hermana pero sin dejar de meter sus cosas en esa pequeña maleta – Al fin llegas, son las 2 de la mañana ¿sabes? El toque de queda fue hace 4 horas.

-Te digo lo mismo – dice Bellota acercándose - ¿Por—porque estas guardando tus cosas?

-Querida hermana – dice Bombón – se que el estudio nunca fue tu fuerte pero realmente no pensaba que fueras tan tonta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Bellota algo molesta.

-¿No es obvio? – dice Bombón – Me ire de esta maldita prisión.

Bellota abrió los ojos como platos y se puso frente a su hermana.

-¿Estás loca? – le grito Bellota - ¿En que piensas?

-En irme – dice Bombón y le envía una mirada helada a su hermana.

- ¡No puedes irte! – dice Bellota - ¡Eres la presidenta estudiantil! Esos malditos nerds no sabrán que hacer sin ti

-Aja – dijo Bombón sin poner mucha atención, Bellota sintiéndose enfadada comenzó a sacar las cosas de la maleta.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – le grito Bombón

-Es lo mismo que te estoy preguntando – dijo Bellota y se sentó en la maleta – Ahora no podrás seguir guardando tus cosas

Bombón frunció el seño.

-Tu – dijo Bellota – señorita perfecta, a quien todo mundo ama y admira, el primer lugar en los exámenes todos los años y el primer lugar en los deportes igual, escogida como reina del baile de primera apenas pisando esta escuela y hasta teniendo un club de fans ¿¡Porque rayos quieres irte de aquí?! Serio obvio que yo quisiera, odio este lugar ¿Pero tú?

Bombón exhalo y abrió el armario, sacando una segunda maleta y volviendo a guardar cosas en ella.

-¡Bombón! – grito Bellota

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! – le grito Bombón – así que no me molestes o intentes detenerme.

Bellota se quedo en silencio, tiro la maleta sobre la que estaba sentada y abrió furiosa la puerta para salir de nuevo.

-Bellota – dijo Bombón deteniéndola pero sin dejar de guardar cosas - …. Cuida de Brick ¿sí?

Bellota azotó violentamente la puerta y salió de la habitación.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-¿Por qué seria sobre Bombón? – dijo Bellota, no había sabido cosa alguna de su hermana desde que esta se fugo y no quería saber, aun estaba molesta.

-Pues - dijo Burbuja – era algo importante ¿no? Muchos la llamaban la reina de la escuela.

-¡JA! – Rió Bellota – Reina mis nalgas.

Después de dos pisos y cuatro pasillos llegaron a la dirección, dentro había varios escritorios con tres secretarias trabajando, y a lado de la puerta un sillón viejo para que las personas esperara su turno de hablar con el director.

Unos segundos después la puerta del director se abrió de golpe, espantando a Bellota y a Burbuja, el director paseo su mirada por la habitación y dio con la mirada de estas dos chicas.

-¡AL FIN LLEGAS! – dijo y corrió hacia donde estaña - ¡BOMBÓN no 2!.

Bellota asqueada se puso de pie y Burbuja tuvo que detenerla para que no golpeara al director.

-¡¿Disculpe?! – dijo Bellota.

El director se aclaro la garganta y miro a sus sorprendidas secretarias.

-Si.. sigamos esta conversación en mi oficina por favor – dijo y acto seguida las metió en su oficina y le puso llave a la puerta, poniendo a Burbuja nerviosa.

El director parecía un señor de unos 50 años, flaco como una lombriz y casi calvo, con su cabello canoso extendido en la calva para intentar disimularla.

-¿¡Quiere que cosa?! – exclamo Bellota, después de escuchar la explicación del director.

-Necesito – dijo el director – como ya he dicho, que tomes el lugar de Bombón.

-¿Cómo espera hacer eso? – pregunto Burbuja

El director chasqueo los dedos y dijo el nombre de "Clarice" e instantáneamente una señorita joven con gafas de secretaria apareció y puso una sucia y larga peluca pelirroja sobre la cabeza de Bellota.

-Así – dijo el director.

-Un momento viejo calvo – dijo Bellota poniéndose de pie y quitando la pegajosa peluca de su cabeza - ¡Explíquese!

-Como bien sabe – dijo el director – Bombón es más que una alumna ejemplar en este instituto, su presencia y dirección hacen falta y desde hace 3 días no aparece, no dudo que usted sepa la razón.

Bellota lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Y en estos tres días, el club de fan de Bombón esta conspirando contra los maestros, el comité de alumnos se desorganizo aunque la feria multicultural es en 4 dias y la necesitamos lista para entonces y sin las calificaciones de Bombón para promediar bajamos 5 puntos en el ranking de las mejores escuelas del país. ¡NECESITAMOS SU PRESENCIA EN EL INSTITUTO!

El director realmente parecía exaltado.

-Usted, señorita Utonio – dijo el director paseándose por la habitación – es la gemela idéntica de Bombón.

Bellota bufó con sarcasmo

-Si claro – dijo ella – Nos parecemos taaaanto – y mostro la peluca pelirroja y la comparo con su cabello obscuro.

- El color de cabello y ojos no importa – dijo el director – eso se puede disfrazar, mas tiene los mismos rasgos de cara y la misma altura que ella.

-Realmente mucho parecido – repitió Clarice

-Un momento – interrumpió tímidamente Burbuja – Pero si Bellota toma el lugar de Bombón, ¿Entonces quien tomara el lugar de Bellota? – dijo Burbuja pensando que aquello iba a ser su misión.

-La misma Bellota – explico la secretaria – Ella solo tendrá que aparecer en eventos y juntas del comité de estudiantes, diremos que no ira a sus clases normales porque está tomando "cursos especiales avanzados" con tutores individuales.

-Entonces …. ¿Por qué me llamaron también a mí? – les pregunto Burbuja.

- Su calificación más alta señorita – dijo Clarice- es la de el curso de "Belleza" por lo cual confiamos en sus habilidades para poder convertir a Bellota en su hermana.

Burbuja se sintió halagada por eso

-¡Oh! ¡Sería un honor! – dijo Burbuja.

-Bien – dijo el director dejando caer una carpeta llena de hojas – este es su horario, donde tiene que ser vista y cuando, también las reuniones y las investigaciones para—

-¡Un momento! – dijo Bellota – Yo no he aceptado aun

Todos voltearon la mirada a Bellota y esta se puso algo rígida pero no cambio su opinión.

-No hare algo como aquello – dijo Bellota – me gusta ser yo y odiaría estar en los zapatos de Bombón por el resto de la preparatoria

-No será así siempre – dijo Clarice – Solo hasta que encontremos a su hermana, tenemos a tres equipos secretos de búsqueda por toda la ciudad y también hemos enviado mensajes a sus padres, aparecerá en poco tiempo, se lo puedo asegurar.

Bellota seguía decidida a no hacerlo.

-Bellota – dijo el director – no quería llegar a este punto, pero no tengo otra opción.

Bellota lo miro a los ojos, tal vez diría que la expulsaría o que revelaría parte de su pasado que tenia en su expediente a todos en la escuela, había tantas cosas que él podría sacar de debajo de su manga que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a prepararse para el impacto.

Entonces sintió algo sujeto a su pierna y bajo la mirada.

-¡POR FAVOR ¡ ¡SE LO SUPLICO! – Rogaba el director sujeto al tobillo de Bellota - ¡ES MI ULTIMA ESPERANZA PARA SALVAR EL PRESTIGIO DE ESTA ESCUELA!

-¡¿Acaso tiene algo de orgullo?! – le grito Bellota mientras sacudía la pierna para quitárselo.

-Bellota – la llamo Burbuja, Bellota volteo la cabeza y la vio llorando silenciosamente- Mira al pobrecillo, me da tanta lastima.

-¡No caigas en su juego! – le dijo Bellota.

-¡POR FAVOR SEÑORITA BELLOTA! – decía la secretaria Clarice sujetándose al otro tobillo de esta

-POR FAVOR – gritaron los tres al unisonó.

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN – dijo Bellota – ACEPTO, SOLO DEJEN DE DAR LASTIMA

Rápidamente el director se levanto y aclaro su garganta.

-Sabia que aceptaría – dijo este con una gran sonrisa.


End file.
